What is Love?
by Dominikku-kun
Summary: We all know Naruto as the hyperactive knucklehead of the leaf village. But what if things turned out differently? Naruto AU fic. Rated T just in case. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

What is Love?

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, why the hell would I be posting my stories on a website?

x-x-x-x-x-x

The Boy sat up in a tree, terrified by the angry villagers who were trying to find him.

"Why does this always happen? Why does every one hate me? I'm just a kid!" He started crying as he fell off of the branch he was sitting on, one of the Villagers saw him, and called out "Hey! I found the Demon Child!"

In a few minutes people were gathered around throwing rocks at young Naruto Uzumaki, Harder and Harder until someone shouted "LEAVE THAT KID ALONE!!!"

Naruto heard the man's voice, and some of the people ran, some just kept throwing stuff, and others went to fight the man who tried to stop them on their 'Demon Hunt'.

"That's enough!" another voice came, and almost everything went quiet, all the people ran left a bruised and bloody Naruto laying crying on the ground.

8 years later, the day of the final exam at the ninja academy.

Naruto walked to the Academy as he did every morning. He walked past all of the shops, getting angry glares, insults and a variety of curse words muttered as he passed, he just brushed them off, knowing that the people didn't matter. The Only positive thing he heard the entire time, was a cheerful, "Good morning, Naruto-kun" from Ayame at the Ramen shop, he smiled and waved like he did every time, and she waved back.

Naruto arrived at his classroom a good ten minutes before school started; seeing that no one was there he pulled out a scroll and started studying the jutsus he would need for the test that day, the henge, kage bunshin, etc. And was soon absorbed in his studies.

Soon after, Hinata Hyuuga, a raven haired girl from Konoha's "Noble Family" arrived in the classroom, so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that the object of her semi-secret obsession was also in the classroom, not looking where she was going she walked right into the desk where Naruto was sitting and hit her head, _hard_.

"Owwwwwww…" She whined as she snapped back into reality, looking up, she noticed that _he_ was right in front of her.

"Eeep!" She shot straight up blushed, stepped back, and bowed, "Gomen, Naruto-sempai!"

After seeing this display of unadulterated nervousness, a small smile formed on his lips.

"Oy, are you all right, Hinata-san?"

Hinata noticed that the tone in which he asked was much warmer than she had heard it in quite some time, though his voice was semi-serious as usual, she looked up to see a smile on his face that made her heart skip a beat, she nearly fainted, but was able to keep at least some of her composure.

"H-Hai! Naruto-sempai."

"That's good, you looked like you hit your head pretty hard."

_How could someone hate someone so kind in spite of his horrible treatment?_ Hinata's thoughts drifted, she, as almost all of the academy students did, not know about Naruto's sealed demon, the adults tried pretty hard to avoid the topic of Naruto Uzumaki, even when their children asked repeatedly.

"Um, Naruto-sempai, are you ready, f-for the test I mean?"

"Yeah, I was just reviewing the criteria."

"Oh, u-um, d-do you mind if I sit by you?"

"Not at all." He then fell silent.

Hinata sat, but she could not focus at all, her heart was racing, she knew she wasn't entirely prepared for the upcoming test, she actually hadn't fainted, and was able to hold an entire conversation with Naruto, and she had just embarrassed herself in front of him…

Naruto looked over, and Hinata fainted… finally… _Is she really cut out to be a ninja? I mean, she is by far one of the most intelligent girls in the class, if not the smartest, she has the leaf village's famed Byakugan, she is the heir to the wealthiest clan in the village, but she faints whenever I'm around her… Is it just me, or could it be possible that she might actually have a crush on me? Oh hell! There's no way someone like _her_ could even be friends with someone like_ me_. I'm a monster, and maybe even a weapon if the need arises, I'm poor as shit because everyone except the hokage hates me, well, and the ramen shop girl, but that's probably because I'm a regular paying customer…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Sasuke Uchiha, who looked on the outside near emotionless, but Naruto knew he was trying to resist the urge to cringe, which meant…

Then arrived the two most hyperactive girls in the class, Sakura Haruno, a pink haired girl who was the daughter of a family who owned a bakery; and Ino Yamanaka, the daughter of a family which owned a flower shop. The two girls were rivals after a common goal that only one could have, Sasuke Uchiha.

"I win again, Sakura-chan!" Ino teased.

"YOU DID NOT!!!" Retorted a very pissed Sakura.

"Oh my, are you jealous?"

"You took that stupid shortcut _and_ you tripped me!"

"All is fair in love and war, right?"

"THAT wasn't!!!!"

"What do you think, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked, well aware that he was looking at them in their near daily argument, and hoping to hear him speak.

Naruto simply cast a cold look at her, and looked back down at his scroll.

Though she would never admit it, she blushed at the mere fact that Naruto looked her directly in the eye. She then put on a smile and turned to her friend/rival and asked a stupid question, "Is Naruto always so quiet? He never talks to anyone except Iruka-sensei…"

"I don't know, and I don't really care, and_ why_ are we whispering?"

"I don't know, he looks kinda… I don't know… hey, who is that sitting by him? Naruto _always_ sits alone."

"I think that's Hinata-chan… I think she passed out again."

"Wait, she's sitting by him? For her, that's like first base! Isn't she the one who has the major crush on him, but is afraid to say it?"

"Yeah, I think so, she isn't exactly the social butterfly type, so I don't know."

"Oh, well, should I ask her after the test? If she likes Naruto-kun that is?"

"I don't care, Ino, why are you asking so many questions about Naruto anyway?"

Ino blushed, "No reason, just curious…"

"You blushed!"

"I did not!"

"You just did!"

"Shutup, FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"  
And their daily brawl continued. By this time the entire class was seated, and more than half were either just staring, or trying to resist the urge to burst out in laughter, or both.

A period of about five minutes passed before Iruka arrived. And tried to usher the class in to their seats, and into silence, so he could take attendance.

"Oy, Hinata-san, time to wake up…" Naruto said quietly as he lightly shook her shoulder in an attempt to rouse her.

Hinata opened her eyes after a second or two, and realizing where she was, she immediately sat up, nearly hitting Naruto as she did so.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Called Iruka.

"H-Hai! Present!"

Iruka continued calling out names, and Hinata turned to Naruto and quietly thanked him. Naruto Smiled and nodded, and looked back down at his scroll.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" A chorus of suppressed giggles from various fangirls followed this name.

"Here." Sasuke responded in an uninterested tone.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Here."

Iruka checked his list, ad started speaking. "Okay that's everyone. As you all know, you all have been working very hard, and I hope you have all been practicing, because starting today there are only three days of school left for all of you, hopefully, and that means today we will be testing you on the basic skills you have all been taught. Please line up single file along the front row of desks and we will begin once every one is quiet."

All of the students quickly lined up, and some fought over places in line, Naruto was near the front, behind maybe five or six others, including Sakura, Ino and Sasuke.

They quickly demonstrated their assigned jutsus, and though there were many flaws, all passed. Then came Sakura, who energetically made the hand signs and pulled off a flawless replacement jutsu, 2 near-perfect shadow clones, and a slightly shorter version of Iruka.

"Very Good, Sakura-san, you pass."

"Did you see that? What do you think, Sasuke?"

He simply grunted, shrugged his shoulders and stepped forward, as he was next in line.

Sasuke proceeded to perform all of the same jutsus as Sakura, except flawlessly, and was even able to produce a third Shadow clone.

"Well Done, Sasuke, you pass with flying colors."

He smirked, and headed back to his seat, brushing against Naruto as he passed, and in a low, quiet voice, he said, "Lets see you beat that, loser."

"Naruto, You're next."

Naruto stepped up to the three exam proctors.

"Okay, first, lets see you do the replacement technique."

Naruto made the hand sign, and seemingly disappeared, there was absolutely nothing where he once stood, but a moment later, all the students heard Naruto knock on the window at the side of the classroom, he then slid it open, and walked back to his place.

"Next, a disguise technique. Who will you be mimicking?"

Naruto looked back in line, and turned to Iruka and said, "Inuzuka Kiba."

He then dropped a light smoke bomb and made the hand sign, when the smoke cleared, there stood Kiba in a casual looking pose, with Akamaru sitting on his head inside his hood, Akamaru looked down at the three proctors and barked, "How's this?" Naruto asked in a perfect imitation of Kiba's voice. He waited a moment, and then dispelled the light Genjutsu.

"Finally, I would like you to produce at least two Shadow Clones."

Naruto Closed his eyes, focused his chakra and produced five clones of himself.

"Excellent work, as usual, Naruto-kun, you pass!"

Naruto nodded, and walked back to his seat.

"_Good work, Naruto-kun._" Hinata whispered as he passed.

"Hinata, you're next."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After the test, all who passed were awarded the Leaf Village Forehead protector, indicating that they were now full-fledged Shinobi.

"Congratulations, all of you, today you pass from being my students to being shinobi! All of you who passed meet back here tomorrow, and you will be assigned your teams, I will explain further tomorrow, incase you don't remember what I taught you about that. Have a great day, all of you! Dismissed."

The students all gathered their belongings and left the classroom, while some remained behind.

"Naruto, can I speak with you, for a moment?" Iruka stopped Naruto before he could leave the classroom.

"Sure."

"Naruto, you did phenomenally! I was almost surprised by how easy you made it look!"

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

"You're welcome, anyway, I was wondering if I could take you out for Ramen to celebrate? My treat. What do you say?"

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei, I'd like that."

"No problem, you deserve it. Oh, and by the way, since you're a Genin now, I wouldn't mind if you called me sempai from now on, besides, with your talent, it'll be no time before you surpass me, hahaha!"

"Thank you, Iruka-sempai, but could you pick me up at six? There's something I'd like to do before I celebrate."

"Of course, but don't forget!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:** Whew, that took a lot longer than I had expected, well people, what do you think? This was my first serious Naruto Fanfiction. I thinkI did well, but I couldn't have done it if I hadn't read so many awesome fics before I wrote this one. I'd like to know what you people think, because I might take any suggestions I get into consideration.

Leave a review, tell me what you think.

Dominikku-kun, signing off! See ya, people.


	2. Chapter 2

**What is Love?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto walked home from the academy, having finally become a shinobi, most students would be excited and bragging to their parents, their neighbors, and their friends.

However, the word '_Genin_' kept ringing through his mind, reminding him that this was only the beginning. He knew that he would be in near constant danger now that he was a shinobi, not because of the missions, but because the fact that he was now a ninja just made him more dangerous, as far as most people were concerned. He was wearing the leaf forehead protector, and this got him even more angry glares, though, he was used to it.

"_What the hell?!"_

"_They let IT become a shinobi?"_

"_That thing has always been a threat, now it's just a bigger one!_

"_That monster is a ninja now?"_

"Naruto-kun! You passed!" Came the first friendly voice he had heard the entire way home.

"Hai, Ayame-san!" He faked a smile.

"Wow, I almost can't believe you're a shinobi already, but with your talent, I guess it was inevitable. Hey, why don't you come in, this is important, you should celebrate, c'mon, on the house!"

"Sorry, Iruka-sempai said he'd take me out for ramen later, I don't want to eat before then."

"Well, I guess I wasn't the first to think of it. Well, see ya' later, Naruto-kun!" Ayame waved as Naruto walked away.

Naruto ran the rest of the way, feeling the tension rising as he passed each person on his way home.

About five minutes of non-stop running later, he arrived at his apartment. He went inside, and he quickly emptied his pockets and removed his kunai holsters and shuriken pouches. He was exhausted so he took a shower. Not even bothering to let the water heat up, he stripped and stepped into the cold water. He let the cold water run through his unkempt hair, and at that point, a familiar voice came.

_**So, you finally became a shinobi. Figures, like father like son.**_

_Shut the hell up! You killed my father, and the bastard sealed you inside of me! You're the reason I can't make friends, you're the reason I was beaten as a child, and you're the reason I'm hated by all the fucking villagers!_

_**Not by all…**_

_So I'm on good terms with Iruka, the hokage, and the people at the Ramen shop, so what? That's only a few people out of an entire village._

_**Foolish boy, I see what you see, and I saw that Hyuuga girl's reaction to you. I'd say you have at least one friend.**_

_But Hinata-san is nice to everybody…_

_**ESPECIALLY you! Hahaha!**_

_Why the hell are you laughing?!_

_**Are you blind or just extremely stupid?**_

_What the fuck does that mean?_

_**I may not know much about human affairs, but I'd say it's safe to say that girl loves you.**_

_That's impossible…_

_**How so?**_

_Because Hinata-san is everything I'm not. She's rich, she has a lot of friends, she lives in a nice house, her family has powerful influence over the village, and she has a family…_

_**Okay, now I'm sure you're just stupid, I see there's no reason in talking to you, so I'm gonna go to sleep…**_

Asshole… Naruto finished taking his shower and got dressed again in something clean; a jumpsuit similar to his usual one, a solid black jacket and pants in the same design as his usual attire. He towel dried his hair, grabbed his kunai holster, strapped it to his leg and left. He tried a technique he had been working on, focusing the chakra into his legs, and then ran at three times the speed he usually could. Since he had little chakra control, he soon exhausted. He walked the rest of the way to the graveyard, but he first stopped at the Yamanaka Flower shop, and was greeted by Ino.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just buying some flowers."

"Really? Who for? Someone special?"

"Someone dead, Ino."

Ino fell silent, she was curious, but afraid to ask. Who was dead? And why would he visit them today?

Naruto came to the register with a half a dozen Bell Flowers. "Um, Ino?"

Ino snapped out of her thoughts, "Y-yeah, Naruto?"

"How much will this be?"

Ino saw what he was going to purchase, and promptly replied, "500 Ryou" (About 5)

Naruto handed her the money and was about to leave when Ino finally asked "Naruto? Who are you buying those for, really?"

"Uzumaki Kushina"

"Is she…"

"She was my Mom."

"I- I'm sorry, Naruto…"

"For what?"

"I- I guess I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't worry about it." And then he left.

Naruto Walked up to the cemetery, and found his mother's grave. He cleaned the grave, set down the flowers and said a prayer for her.

Mother… I'm sorry I never visited you, I just never knew who you were, but I finally found you. I became a shinobi today, Iruka-sensei says I passed with flying colors.

_I'm not sure if my becoming a ninja was a good thing or a bad thing, considering its what got dad killed… But It just felt like I had to… I needed to become a shinobi, to prevent events like the one that ended your life from happening._

Naruto started crying. "M-mom… Why did you have to die? Why did you leave me alone?"

Unbeknownst to him, Naruto was being watched from a distance.

_Naruto-kun… Is crying? Why? He always seems so strong, so confident, what could make him break down like this?_ Hinata was headed towards her mother's grave when she noticed that someone else was near. _What could make Naruto-kun cry?_ Hinata was suppressing the urge to run up to him and hug him, but she knew that if she tried she might faint again.

"Hinata-chan? You too? What are you doing here?" Somebody whispered behind her.

Hinata turned around to see Ino, one of the girls from her class. "I-Ino! U-ummm… Why are _you_ here?"

"Oh me? Well, Naruto came by my parents' shop and said he was going to visit his dead mom… wait, you didn't answer my question!"

"Naruto's visiting his mother's grave? I thought he didn't know who his parents were…" Hinata thought out loud.

"Hello? You still didn't answer my question!" Ino hated being ignored.

Naruto had noticed the other two by this time, and performed a series of hand signs and disappeared.

"H-He's gone!" Hinata gasped.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto had regained enough chakra to not only maintain that jutsu, but to escape without being noticed by focusing his chakra into his legs.

_Why the hell were they there?! Damn, I need to pay more attention!_

Naruto arrived back at his apartment due to the burst of adrenalin he received after being spotted. He went inside and got some water, and looked over at the clock, it was 5:45.

_Oi, Kitsune?_

No response.

_Damnit! I need to ask you a question!_

Still no response.

_Damn…_

Naruto picked up the scroll he had been studying before the test, and started reading again. The technique was the transparency jutsu, a lesser known technique, usually used by spies, or perverts. However, it had other uses, like the way Naruto had used it, though his method was crude and didn't last long, he still wanted to learn to use it, because he never knew when he may need it.

After a while, Naruto heard a knocking at his door, so he put down his scroll, and looked over at the clock, it was 6:03. He went over to the door and opened it revieling Iruka, who asked, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a second." Naruto closed the door halfway and came back with a key. He came out, locked his door, and went with Iruka toward the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. It was dark, and many people were out celebrating their children's success. So Naruto got fewer angry stares, as many of the passers by were either drunken men, or families with kids. Naruto enjoyed this environment, though he knew it wouldn't last long.

They arrived at the Ramen Shop, and were greeted by Ayame.

"Welcome! Oh, Hi Naruto! So you did come back." She then turned to Iruka, "So you must be his sensei, Naruto's a regular customer here, so a friend of his is a friend of ours."

Iruka sat with Naruto, as he ordered.

"An Extra Large Pork Ramen, and bowl of Miso Ramen"

"Comin' right up, Naruto-kun"

Ayame started making the ramen and there was a sudden quiet, which made things all the more uncomfortable.

_Awe man, I messed up big time. Ninja code number one: a shinobi must never show emotion! How the hell could I have left myself vulnerable like that? Any one with half a mind to could have very well murdered me there!_

Iruka saw the pained and thoughtful expression Naruto wore, which made him worry.

"hey Naruto?" Iruka began, trying to break the silence.

"Hn?" Naruto responded, breaking away from his train of thoughts.

"You know you'll be placed into squad tomorrow, is there anyone in particular you'd like to be paired with?"

"Not really,"

"You sure? I might be able to arrange something?"

"There isn't anyone in particular that I'd prefer, sempai."

"Well, is there anyone who you would like **not** to be paired with?"

"I don't really care who is on my team, just so long as they don't get in the way on missions."

"My, what an evasive answer…"

"In all honesty, sempai?"

"Yeah?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Why?"

"Her mere presence annoys the hell out of me."

"Heh, Really? You do one heck of a job hiding it." Iruka chuckled.

"Here You go, enjoy!" Ayame spoke up as she handed them their bowls.

"Arigato, Ayame-san." Naruto nodded as he thanked her and broke apart his chopsticks and started eating.

Iruka was silent for a minute, he, too, had started eating, and was thinking over the events of the day, when an idea occurred to him.

"Naruto?"  
He looked up from his meal, "Hn?"

"What would you think about having Hinata on your team?"

"Hinata?" He thought for a moment, "Well, she has a powerful kekei genkai, and is strong in taijutsu, chakra control, and is very intelligent. She would be useful on almost any team, but especially so on an information gathering based squad."

Iruka sighed, "That's a good analysis, but it doesn't answer my question. Would you like to have Hinata-san on your team?"

Slightly confused, Naruto thought for a second before answering, "Well, I guess I would, why?"

"Well, I remember you sitting with Hinata today, and you usually sit alone, so I figured I might ask." Iruka explained.

"I see…" Naruto responded before returning to his ramen. _Hinata-san has always been kind, and she really is smart. But she is kind of a nervous wreck. But, I have to admit, compared to most of the other girls I know, she is really cute… But she is kind to everybody, Yamanaka Ino has higher grades than she does, and what do looks have to do with anything? Urgh! Why am I even thinking about this? Dammit, that stupid fox got these thoughts stuck in my head! _"Sempai?"

Iruka turned to face him, "Yeah?"

"Who were you planning on putting on my team?"

"Well, I usually try to balance out the teams, for example, in terms of skill, I might put together people whose abilities compliment one another, or, I might stick the student who had the highest score with the student who had the lowest score. For you, I might go with the grades approach, seeing as you passed with the highest grades, so I might choose someone like Shikamaru, or Kiba, then I'd choose someone with average scores as a third member, get it?"

"I guess I see what you mean, for example, you might choose Hinata, Shikamaru, and myself, or perhaps, in terms of skill, you could choose Ino, Shikamaru and Choji."

"… That second one I actually had planned to do." Iruka stared amazed. "Naruto, had you ever considered teaching?"

"No."

"Really? Huh, well, I guess you really aren't the teacher type." He let out a small nervous laugh.

During a few minutes of near silence Naruto finished his Ramen and thanked Ayame and Teuchi as he stood and got ready to leave.

"Sempai?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the meal, and to answer you question earlier, yeah, I would like to have Hinata on my team."

"No problem, Naruto."

"Good night, Iruka-sempai"

"G'night" Iruka responded as Naruto left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto Entered his apartment, locked his door, and placed a paper seal on the door so that anyone outside couldn't even hoope to get inside.

Naruto decided to take another shower, and was soon out and dressed in a pair of baggy pants, but no shirt. He had a lot to think about, and didn't think he would get any sleep tonight, so he grabbed a pillow from his bed, and laid it on the floor to sit on.

Sitting down, Naruto relaxed, and cleared his mind. In his meditative state, Naruto sorted though the events of the day, including the events at the graveyard, at that point, he really wished he had been paying more attention. Diving deeper into his own thoughts, he found himself in front of the kyuubi's cell, knee deep in the red tainted water, he stepped forward and spoke up.

Oi, Kitsune, you awake?

_**Yes, and to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?**_The Fox's eyes opened, as he spoke, becoming visible.

_Oh, I just thought I'd come to chat, because you_ KNOW_ how much I love seeing you._

The fox just laughed, _**What do you want Boy?**_

I was wondering if you could tell me who was watching me in the graveyard earlier.

_**Ah, and why might I be inclined to tell you, boy?**_ It ginned down maliciously at him.

_Why wouldn't you? It shouldn't effect you one way or another whether you tell me or not, so will you tell me?_

**_I suppose… If I recall correctly, It was the Hyuuga girl and the annoying blonde one from the academy._**

_I see…_ he paused for a moment._ Just out of curiosity, how did you know that when I didn't?_

The fox laughed at him once more_, __**Because, mortal, my senses are far keener than you could ever imagine. Perhaps, if you were to remove the seal I might grant you access to my chakra, it would sharpen all of your senses, and increase physical strength, agility, and endurance. What do you say?**_

_No._ Naruto said with venom dripping from his voice.

**_Suit yourself._**

There was silence for a while. _Kyuubi?_ Naruto finally spoke up.

_**What is it?** _

_Just out of curiosity, is it possible for humans to summon demons?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:** I'm gonna leave off there, I don't wanna make this chapter too long, even though I haven't written in so long. By the way, sorry about that, I kinda had writer's block for a while, and I could just never write, but I think I'm better now. Please, review, flames accepted, but unwanted.


End file.
